


The birthday surprise

by Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo



Series: Gay Will byers [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, Happy Ending, Happy Will Byers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo/pseuds/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo
Summary: It is Will's birthday and the Party decided to surprise him, but Will is not the only one to get a surprise.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Gay Will byers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004541
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The birthday surprise

Will’s birthday was coming up and the party teamed up with Will’s mom and his brother to all go to his place in New York for a surprise party. The rest of the party all study somewhere closer to home, but Will went to New York to college. They all felt like they had not seen enough of him. They had gotten used to seeing him every day and then he moved far away. So, the plan is that Joyce has a key to Will's small apartment where he lives. They also have Will’s school schedule. They are going to bring cake, drinks, and decorations. They would then have to wait for him to come home from his class. They cannot help but to feel excited, talking on the phone was not the same, and Will was the one that had grown away from the group. He slowly slipped away, and they did not want to lose contact with their old friend.

They pilled into the cars and set away, Joyce and Johnathan were driving behind them, they were really excited to see Will. The drive is long, and they try not to take many breaks, but some breaks need to be done. They left really early in the morning and got there around midnight. They had taken shifts about who would drive, they did not know what a car crash. They had booked rooms at a hotel the day before so when they got there they went into bed, and everyone fell asleep as soon as their head hit their pillows.

Wbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbw

The next day they went and got breakfast. They had a lot to do and prepare. Will’s first class in the morning started at 10:30, she (time in Swedish is feminine so when referring to the clock we call it she is 5:00. I do not know how it is in English.) It was now 9:30 so they had an hour to do some things before they would break into Will's apartment. They went to a bakery and asked if they could reserve a princess cake, it was one of Will’s favourites. With that done they went and looked over all the things that they had brought and to see if they forgot something that they would need. With that done the time was 10:15 they went to the grocery store to buy some ingredients for pasta and pasta sauce, one of Will’s favourites. Now Will class had stared, and they went over to his apartment, and unlocked the door. The apartment was a simple one bedroom flat, with a kitchen, bathroom, and a common area. Joyce and Jonathan had seen the apartment when they helped him to move in, but they have not been there since. The party had never been at the apartment, Will always went to visit them so they did not go to visit him.

They all went to have a look around; they were all curious how he had decided to decorate and live his life. The apartment was not really what they had expected. He had pictures and paintings all over the walls, not really a surprise, the surprise was that they were not all made by him; they knew it because the scenery was not something Will usually did. Will was more of a painter that painted humans and supernatural things. But these paintings were of woods, a volcano, a beach and so on. The name signed on them was Elizabeth Warren.

“Do you think that Elizabeth could be someone Will likes?” Max broke the silence; it was the best solution that she could come up with. Why else would Will have this painting that is not at all like him on the walls.

“Yeah, probably.” Mike agreed, he like the rest of them were shocked at Will’s apartment.

It was a comfortable apartment, whit dark wood and books, paper and pencils a bit everywhere. But for them it did not feel like the Will they know, but maybe it is. Calm presence and relaxing, if it were not for the class books you would not think that a student lived here.

“Alright, let's put the ingredients in the fridge. We need two people to volunteer to pick up the cake, the rest will start decorating. Mom you can go and start with the food.” Jonathan was the one that took charge of the conversation. He was least in chock, he had been close to Will since Will was born. He knew that Will liked it clean and calm, he was a little bit in wonder at how he lived but not as much as the rest of them.

Max and Lucas went to collect the cake, the rest of them started to decorate. El and Mike did a little bit of cleaning so that the table would be clear, and so on. There Mike found a book that he knew could not be Will’s because it was a schoolbook, but it was about the first world war. Will was an art student. The name in the book was Enrique Gomez, why would Will have his book? Will was not there so he could not answer.

Now the food was on, the cake was there, the room was decorated and the only thing missing was the birthday boy. They were sitting in the living room waiting for Will to arrive. The conversation was around Will, he had always been the most private person in the party. So, there was a lot to discuss about, if he had friends, which by the look of it he had and so on. They heard someone walking to the door, so they all hid and listened as the keys went in. When the door opened, they were all ready to jump out and scream surprise, but when the door opened, they saw something that they did not expect.

Will was there alright, but he was not alone. No, a big Hispanic man was with him, and it was obvious that they were not only friends. He had his hands under Will’s shirt, Will had his back turned to them and his head was up. There Will stood there kissing a hunk of a man at the opening to the apartment.

They all had jumped forward and were in plain sight. The hunk saw them and pulled away, Will must have heard them because he turned around and saw them. For some time, they all stood still staring at each other, everyone in a state of shock.

“W…Wh… what are you guys doing here.” Will was the first one that went out of his state of shock; he sounded nervous and embarrassed and stammered his words. Why were they there Enrique had said that he would give him a birthday present and then they were going to have passionate sex. That was the plan, the party, his mom, and his brother was not in the plan. He had not even told them that he is gay. Big cities are just more forgiving in that aspect, the small cities like where they came from not so much.

“Surprise party?” Mike answered but it sounded more like a question. He was not aware that Will was gay, or that Will had a lover. Will had never mentioned a lover so they just assumed that he was too shy to ask a girl out. It fit with the image they had on Will shy, small little Will that needed to be protected. They had just assumed that he did not have any other plan. But by the looks of it Will had plans, sex plans. God. he had never thought of his friend like that. While the rest of them talked about sex, Will was always quiet so he had just assumed that Will was a virgin. But no, he was not a virgin he was just gay.

“Oh… that is nice I guess.” Will felt like his face was burning up, he did not know if he would ever be the same or survive. ‘Wow I can survive the upside down, but I am going to die not by a monster, NO, by embarrassment from my family’ Will almost felt like laughing, this situation was so wrong.

“Why don’t you introduce us.” Jonathan had decided to take his brother out of his misery.

“Yeah, everyone this is Enrique, Enrique this is my mom, brother, and my friends Mike, Jane, Max, Lucas and Dustin.” Enrique pulled up his hand and gave everyone a little wave. The wave was awkwardly responded by the rest of the party.

“The food” Joyce jelled a bit loud and went into the kitchen to fix the food.

“You know, I am going to leave you with your family.” Enrique said he was less awkward in this situation. Which was not weird considering that he never really got embarrassed by anything. ‘Will was really jealous about that’ He thought it would be best to leave them to talk things through, from what he had heard from Will the party was accepting. Therefore, Will was not in any danger.  
“Oh okay, you come back, later right?” He did not want Enrique to leave, but he would need some alone time with his family to sort everything out.

“Yeah, I’ll be back by 7, I have to study about the soviet union” Enrique went down and gave Will a quick kiss on the lips, then grabbed the things he needed and then went out of the door with a “It was nice meeting you”. After Enrique left the room and Will was left in that awkward silence again, none of them knew how to react.

“Happy birthday Will” Jonathan went forward and gave his brother a big hug, he seemed to have enough of the silence. Will went into the hug and hid his face in Jonathan’s shoulder. He mumbled a “thanks” just before he left the embrace of his brother. His mother grabbed him after and gave him one of her classic mama bear hugs. The party also went, and they all gave Will a hug. They went on as normal; they would talk about what they saw later.

Wbwbwbwbwbwbwbwb

After they all had their fill of food and a piece of cake the conversation came up about Enrique. The Party was sitting on the floor on a rug, while Joyce and Johnathan sat on the couch.  
“So, Will why don’t you tell us about Enrique.” Johnathan was looking a little bit smug, that he was putting Will’s secret relationship in the spotlight. Will really felt like he wanted to hit Johnathan at that moment. Is it not bad enough that his friends and family saw a heated moment between him and his boyfriend? No, they are going to question his relationship. No one reacted badly, thankfully that helped a bit with his nerves, but it still did not make Will comfortable. Will just hopes that he can get them to leave before Enrique comes back. He wants his birthday gift, and he wants to be able to show Enrique how happy it made him. Plus, Enrique had promised him that he would bring a new toy for them to play with earlier that day. The bright side is that if he answers all their questions before Enrique comes to his place then they might leave quicker.

“Okay…Fine, umm… his name is Enrique.” God this was harder than Will had anticipated. He was not really sure what kind of information they wanted. Will has gotten too many who is the girl in the relationship question. And he was tired of that kind of question.

“Yeah we know that much.” That was Max's sarcastic voice, it did not really help.

“Well why don’t we ask the questions and then you can answer them. Is that alright honey?” Joyce could see that her boy was uncomfortable at talking about his relationship. So, a little push should help him with opening up.

“Alright that is fine. So, ask away… but I can’t promise that I will answer them all.” Will looked around in the room. He was not worried about this mother, but his brother and the party’s questions were those who scared him. They could get really inappropriate. Even if he liked to play with toys and have kinky sex with Enrique did not mean that they, especially his mother needed to know.  
“How long have you been together?” Dustin had been quiet during the whole ordeal so it was a bit surprising that he would ask the first question.

“Um… Well… You know… some time.” Will did not want to answer that question. Will had met Enrique when he was looking at different schools to start. They went on 3 dates and then Will had to go back home. So, they had kept the contact with phone calls, then when Will moved to New York they stayed together. Their relationship was not a new thing. They had been together for 3 years.

“How much time Will?” Jonathan was looking at his brother curiously. Why did Will not want to tell them how long they had been together.

“Well… you know… maybe, around… soon 3 years.” Will was looking down at his lap. He knew he should have told them before, but the time went, and Will really liked how things were, so he did not see the need to change how things were.

“WHAT! WHY HAVE YOU NOT TOLD US BEFORE?” Mike was the first one to talk but then the rest of the people started to voice their opinion, quite loudly.

Will just looked at his lap head bowed. He was trying to get his tears back. He knew that they were going to be mad over the fact that he had kept this a secret for so long. He also knew that they did not mean any harm. But the screaming brought back memories of his father, the person who screamed at him for behaving like a fairy. His father that said that ‘no child of mine is a fucking fairy’. He knew that they had the right to be mad but at that moment it seemed like his emotions from the memories got the better of him.  
Surprisingly, it was not his mother or his brother that noticed that he was on the edge of tears, it was Max that noticed.

“Hey guys calm down it is not the end of the world.” Max but one arm over Will’s shoulder.

“But you understand that you should have told us sooner, right?”

“I… I just did not want you to hate me.” Will’s voice was small and fragile. It was his worst nightmare that the party and his mom and brother would hate him.

Will felt arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He went willingly into the hug and the tears started to come. A hand went into his hair and played with it, that small gesture made him miss Enrique so much. He had just left but in their time together Will had become more dependent on Enrique, and right now Will wanted him there. He took some deep breaths and calmed himself down. Everyone had gone quiet in the room now. 

“I did not mean anything with me not telling you, but you never really know how people are going to react and big towns are safer than small towns.” Will spoke in a clear voice but he spoke quietly. 

“Oh, I have never thought about that before.” Mike spoke with clear regret in his voice. 

The party went on and the time came when the Party left. When they walked out they saw Enrique hope out of his car so they stopped him to talk to him. 

“You will take care of him right?” Mike knew that Will and this guy had been together for a long time but he still felt that he needed to make sure that Enrique would take care of Will. 

“Of course, I take care of him. See you another time.” Enrique waved to them and then left up to the apartment building. Even though they understood that Will had been afraid to lose them, they all felt like they had missed out on a big part of his life. 

Will POV 

When the Party left Will laid down on his bed, he was so tired. It had been an emotional day and all he wanted was to sleep. Will heard the door into his apartment open, he heard Enrique moving around. He heard him going into his room and he only looked up after he felt a kiss being placed on his head. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Just really tired, I am happy to know that you are here.” Will turned his head and started to kiss Enrique. Will moved over so that Enrique could get into the bed. Will may be tired but he was happy, he had Enrique, he had his family, and he had the person he loved. Right now for him, everything was perfect.


End file.
